


under observation

by lgbtmiffy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW, Nonbinary Beelzebub, Powerbottom Crowley, Smut, Top Aziraphale, Trans Crowley, Voyeurism, exibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel have been going out of their way to keep an eye on Crowley and Aziraphale after the holy water and hellfire incident.





	under observation

**Author's Note:**

> songs listened to while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_05lRKSdJBM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_OFBI1XM0Q

All day Beelzebub and Gabriel followed Aziraphale and Crowley around.

The couple were sitting in the park on their bench and were doing nothing out of the ordinary, but that didn't stop the Lord and archangel from being suspicious. Crowley then leaned over and whispered something in the angel's ear, making him blush. "How about we go back to the book shop and do that hm?" he asked, looking at Aziraphale over his sunglasses. Aziraphale nodded and smiled sheepishly. Beelzebub was slumped down into the bench with their head hanging back when Gabriel started tapping them with vigor. "I believe they are conspiring" Gabriel said and Beelzebub lifted their head to look at Gabriel, and then the couple. They watched them get up and hold hands as they walked towards Crowley's Bentley. 

Gabriel then stood up grabbing Beelzebub's arm and dragged them along quickly. "We have to beat them to Aziraphale's book shop." "Let me go!" they exclaimed, trying to get free from his grip. "Do you have any means of transportation?" Gabriel asks. Beelzebub drags Gabriel over to a nearby car and snaps their fingers, forcing both the passenger and drivers door to open. They pull their arm free from his grasp and grumble. "But that's stealing" Gabriel said hesitating. "Just get in the car!" Beelzebub snapped and climbed in. Gabriel sighed and followed. Then the two sped off to Aziraphale's book shop. 

Once they got there, they parked across the street and swiftly made their way to the building. As they walked up Beelzebub snapped their fingers once more and both of the doors flew open. "You know, your driving is terrible" Gabriel stated following them in. The doors slammed shut behind them and Beelzebub growled at Gabriel's comment. They dug around for a bit, trying to find anything that would help them figure out how Aziraphale didn't burn and how Crowley didn't melt. Suddenly they heard the door being unlocked and they hid behind a large bookshelf.

The door slammed open and shut. Gabriel and Beelzebub looked at each other and then peered around the shelf. They watch as Crowley pushes Aziraphale back into a seat, slip off his own pants slowly, and climb on top of him. He began to grind against Aziraphale, earning a groan. Gabriel covers his mouth and his eyes widen. All Beelzebub can do it sit and stare in shock. Aziraphale pushes aside Crowley's underwear and slips a finger in. Crowley's head lolled back and he gasped softly. "We need to leave now" Gabriel whispered to Beelzebub. "We can't" they shook their head.

Now, Aziraphale didn't hear them, but Crowley did. He looked in their direction and they both froze in fear. A smirk slowly grew on his face. "Angel more please" he moaned and pushed down against his finger. Aziraphale added a couple more and pulled his cock out with his other hand. "Your moans are so pretty my love" Aziraphale said stroking his cock. Crowley reached behind himself and lined up his angel's cock and sunk down on it, looking Beelzebub and Gabriel in the eyes while he did it. "Fuck" he growled. "Oh dear" Aziraphale sighed and held onto his hips. Crowley started to bounce and moan obscenely.

Gabriel was horrified and Beelzebub was shocked and disgusted. Crowley hissed at the two and held onto Aziraphale's hair. He started to fuck up into him and make him moan even louder. "I'm getting close" his voice shook as he rubbed his clit. The pants and grunts were making Gabriel so uncomfortable and the look on his face made it apparent. "Oh my" Aziraphale's grip tightened on his lovers hips and he pounded him harder. "Yes! God Angel!"

Gabriel flinched at the use of God's name and Beelzebub was honestly starting to feel bad for him. "Fuck" Aziraphale said through gritted teeth and it shocked the hell out of the both of them. "I'm-" Crowley was cut off by his own gasp and his legs shook. He tightened around Aziraphale and he came soon after with a grunt. Beelzebub started to move along and try to pull Gabriel out of there and moved up a bookshelf. As they got to that spot they regretted it. Crowley lifted himself off of Aziraphale's cock and they watched as cum seeped out.

"Lets go shower Angel" Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale's forehead. "I'll be there in a moment." Crowley got off of his angel and let him go start the shower. His eyes shifted over to Beelzebub and Gabriel's. "Did you enjoy the show?" They just stared in awe, unable to get any words out. Crowley left with a wink and the two have never moved that fast in their lives. 

When they made it outside they couldn't even look at each other. Beelzebub was shocked at themselves for getting so flustered, and so was Gabriel. "I don't ever want to speak of this again."

"Agreed."


End file.
